Brainy Best Friends Forever
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: The Sailor Scouts have accidentally transported themselves to the LoSH universe. Brainiac Five and Sailor Mercury soon develop a friendship followed by the others. SLASH


09/27/13

I actually started this back in March, intending it to be a second birthday present for my friend Yu-Gi-Ah on deviantART but the story refused to be written. I put it aside and finished it in August, deciding to save it for CxB Week's "Fanfiction Friday" based on the drawing she did for my birthday of Brainy and Sailor Mercury being BFFs.

All I can say is thank goodness this was already done or I wouldn't have made it for today; my cold still making it hard to concentrate.

Enjoy!

Brainy Best Friends Forever

They weren't sure exactly how it happened but an attack hitting them while attempting a Sailor Teleport transported the Sailor Senshi, Luna, Artemis and Tuxedo Mask to, not only a different location, but a different time in another reality. It was the 31st century but there was no Crystal Tokyo, Sailor Moon wasn't Queen and there was a different team of superheroes protecting the Earth.

This team called themselves the Legion of Superheroes and, like the Sailor Senshi, they originated from all over the galaxy. There was Bouncing Boy from Earth and Saturn Girl from Titan, one of Saturn's moons, but the rest were from planets that either didn't exist in their dimension or had yet to be discovered there. Most of the member of the team even looked human like the Sailor Senshi. The two exceptions were Timber Wolf, which was due to his Father's experimentation not being born on another planet, and Brainiac Five from Colu.

It was Brainiac Five that caught Sailor Mercury's attention. The reasoning behind it wasn't even how he looked; green skin with big eyes that would have been straight from a Sci-Fi movie if they had been black instead of two shades of purple and if he had been bald instead of blond. Instead it was the way he spoke, which radiated intelligence. He was the team's strategist, an inventor and though Sailor Mercury didn't have the same mind for creating things that he did she could understand most of what he told her once she studied it a bit.

After getting to know the team a little bit ad realizing they had no fear of anyone finding out their identities there the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask reverted their transformation to go back to their casual clothes. The transformations fascinated Brainiac Five and he asked to study them while they were there and worked on a way of returning them home. Ami, whom had always wondered about the transformations herself, volunteered to work with him on the study, which Brainiac Five seemed more than happy to accept the team up.

"Trying to get a trans-dimensional girlfriend Brainy?" Lightning Lad ruffled the younger boy's hair with a smirk.

The shorter boy elbowed the offensive hand away from his hair, "She's female, she's a friend, and I admire her intelligence; that does not make her my girlfriend."

"Brainy's in love," Lightning Lad tried to hug the boy only to get punched in the gut and then laughed at by Usagi as Brainy escorted Ami to his lab.

Each Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask transformed for Brainy in the lab as he used his computers to scan and record to analyze. As the others Senshi went to hang out with the other members of the Legion Ami and the cats stayed behind to answer Brainy's questions about how the transformations worked.

Over the conversation of explanations, theories and side tracked stories Luna came to settle herself on Ami's lap, allowing her feline side to show as Ami stroked her fur and she began to purr. Artemis, for his part, lay on the ground watching Luna with a sulky expression on his face until Brainy noticed, picked him up and placed him on his own lap to be petted. At first Artemis resisted but ended up mumbling that Coluans must have magic fingers before giving into his own purr spell.

"Would you consider a trade?" Brainy asked Minako the next time he saw her at dinner.

"Trade," Minako questioned, "What are we trading?"

"I have found Artemis' presence to soothing as well as helpful in theorizing," Brainy explained. "I realize you have to return to your world but if he does not object to staying I thought you should be compensated for him."

Minako smiled, watching Artemis doze off in the younger boy's lap and thus oblivious to the conversation, but she curiously asked, "What would you trade for him?"

"I have a monkey that should amuse you," Brainy offered.

"You have a monkey?" Usagi all but squealed.

"Yes, you've all met Lightning Lad," Brainy's face was completely serious.

"I am not your monkey!" Lightning Lad slammed his fists on the table but his reddened face just made the others at the table laugh.

"And he's not yours to trade," Minako winked at Saturn Girl, who joined Lightning Lad in blushing. "And Artemis is my partner; nothing you could come up with would be worth even one of his whiskers."

"That's disappointing but understandable," Brainy conceded.

Mako poked Minako's arm, "How come you never say sweet things like that about Artemis when he's awake to hear it?"

"Swelled is the head that hears too many compliments," Minako grinned.

"That's 'heavy is the head that wears the crown' Minako," Ami corrected.

Senshi and Legion alike laughed at Minako's blushing face as they had at Lightning Lad but minutes before.

"Oh wow," a voice from the entryway interrupted them. "Did we get a bunch of new members?"

Almost instantly, Usagi jumped from her chair and printed over to the newcomer in almost fanatical glee.

"Oh my gosh; it's Superman!"

Superman, though having been treated this way before, still blushed.

"Um hi; you're hair looks very familiar, have we met before?"

"Unlikely considering they're all from another dimension," Brainy answered for her. He turned to Usagi. "How do you know about Superman?"

"Are you kidding? He's thee iconic American superhero," Usgai fiddled with Superman's cape. "My little brother has a bunch of the comic books and cartoons."

Frowning, Mamoru stood and walked over to them, taking the cape from Usagi and handing it back to Superman.

"That's enough Usako."

"Usako," Superman repeated. He looked at all the newcomers, his eyes widening. "I knew I knew that hair; you're Sailor Moon."

Usagi blushed, "You know me?"

"You're thee iconic Japanese Magical Girl," Superman was grinning widely.

"Usagi, iconic," Rei rubbed her temple. "Are you sure you're not confusing her with someone less klutzy?"

"Mean Rei, mean, mean, mean," Usagi all but shouted.

Superman just chuckled, "Usagi being a klutzy, crybaby that overeats is part of why the Anime is so charming."

Usagi looked at Superman warily, "I can't tell whether or not you're being mean."

"Does it matter?" Lightning Lad asked, grinning ear to ear. "All I'm getting from this is that Superman watches Magical Girl Anime."

"Yes and?" Superman crossed his arms.

Slowly Lightning Lad's grin faded, "You're no fun."

"You're all missing the point," Brainy joined Rei in massaging his temples. "We just learned that we're fictional in each other's worlds."

"Wait, hold on, Usagi didn't say anything about any of us," Bouncing Boy suggested around to the Legion.

"But we're part of Superman's world. If Superman is fictional there, then it stands to reason that everything in this world is," Brainy concentrated on petting Artemis in hopes it would make his headache go away. "Usagi just may not read the comic books we are in or there may not even be a fictional adaptation of us there considering how far in the future we are in comparison to Superman."

"But I wouldn't be Superman without you," Superman paused, turned to the other Legionnaires and quickly added. "You guys; I wouldn't be Superman without you guys."

Brainy watched Superman in silence a moment before continuing, "There's no way of knowing how accurate cross dimension fiction is."

"I can think of a way," Phantom Girl grinned, waiting before everyone turned to her before she continued. "Find this anime and watch it with the Sailor Senshi and see how much of it actually happened."

Superman grinned but then frowned, "But its 200 episodes plus three movies and OVAs; it would take forever to watch them all."

"And on the chance that it is accurate we could be altering their futures by watching things that may not have happened yet," Brainy pointed out.

Face serious, Usagi turns to Superman, grabbing his cape again, "Just answer me one question Superman."

"I'll do my best," Superman swore.

"Do I still get to marry Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned.

"Er, yes," Superman answered slowly.

"That's all I need to know," Usagi grinned and released his cape to grab hold of Mamoru's arm instead, making him smile.

"Usagi, can't you ever think about the big picture?" Luna half hissed. "Seeing this Anime could be a great tactical advantage."

"Or it could make you second guess decisions you would have made naturally," Brainy argued. "I'm sorry but we don't tell Superman anything about his future so I can't see the reasoning in telling any of you yours."

"I agree with Brainy," Ami nodded. "We need to live our lives as we would live them; not by some sort of guideline."

"Yeah, exactly," Usagi chimed in.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Don't try to take credit; you just heard what you wanted to hear and you were satisfied."

"Mean Rei, mean, mean, mean," Usagi wagged her finger at her.

The whole interaction just seemed nostalgic to Superman, whom laughed, unintentionally stopping the fight before it could go any further.

Over time the Sailor Senshi and the Legion found companionship with each other. As Ami and Brainy had already had become a sort of duo, next came Makoto and Lightning Lad often compared powers while Makoto and Timber Wolf not only trained together but shared recipes in the kitchen. There Usagi and Bouncing Boy were more than happy to try anything they made while they bonded over comic books but Usagi did not care for Bouncing Boy's taste in horror movies. Soon Rei and Saturn Girl befriended each other over their inner insights about the same time Minako teamed up with both Triplicate Girl and Phantom Girl to make a Karaoke night. Eventually Mamoru and Superman came to get along as well, Mamoru seeming to give Superman advice about something but not allowing any of the others to overhear.

While Computo analyzed their latest equations Brainy and Ami walked the hall together, Ami on her minicomputer and Brainy on a holographic computer screen that somehow emanated from his body, as they discussed what they should do next to get the Senshi home. The current discussion was on how to recreate the circumstances of the Sailor Teleport that sent them there in the first place.

Stepping out into the hallway to block their path was something neither Ami nor Brainy ever expected to see. Before them was Clark in a tuxedo but that wasn't the odd part. It was odd that it looked like a variation of Tuxedo Mask's usual garb only with a blue undershirt, matching vest, red tie and a red mask. What was even odder was that Clark was carrying a single red rose.

"Clark," Brainy began slowly, not even sure how to ask what he wanted to without it sounding insulting. "What are you-?"

"A serenade fits a beautiful moonlit night. All noise that is painful to listen to should disappear immediately," Superman rather quickly blurted out.

Both Ami and Brainy stared at Clark a moment, whom was looking more nervous by the second and looking at something behind him. Curious, they looked and saw Mamoru shaking his hands in a "no" gesture, saw Brainy and Ami looking at him before diving around the corner to get out of sight.

Unable to help it, Brainy laughed, "Clark, I never knew you were such a dork."

Before Clark could protest, Brainy pulled Clark down to kiss him.

"It's cute," Brainy stated at Clark's blushing face and removed the mask before kissing him again.


End file.
